


help me out

by midinuo



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midinuo/pseuds/midinuo





	help me out

好热。

他被抱着转了个身，背上的拉链拉了下来，衣物退下肩膀。方才的徒劳反抗中让他受了拳头，略长的粉发散乱着，衬着虚弱的脸色格外令人怜惜。几只咸猪手伸了进来，揉弄中上衣渐渐剥下，饱满娇嫩的花蕾便暴露在空气中，因男人的揉搓变得更加尖挺。

’他们是谁……‘ 他昏昏沉沉地想着。被身后一人拉着手腕动弹不得，下巴被捏得生疼，滑腻腻的舌头舔过他的侧颈到胸部的纹身，在乳晕旁竖立的细小肉粒上打着圈舔弄着。香甜的的乳粒变得愈加丰满，皮肤透出诱人的粉红。他惊叫了一声，也听到了周围几个男人吞咽口水的声音。

“这地方还有这种高级货，今晚有的爽了。”

宋旻浩听不懂他们在说什么，只能用有限的日语重复放开他。  
一个高瘦的男子抚摸着他细滑的脸蛋，笑说看着眼熟，像在电视广告里见过。其他人便哄笑一团。

“哎，帅哥，说你长得像大明星呢。”

“大明星，给哥哥看看你骚得流水的小妖穴。”

两只手握住了他纤细的脚踝，修长的双腿在一帮男人的狼耽虎视下拉开。在众人前展露私处的羞耻感让他紧闭双眼，漂亮的红唇溢出绝望的哭吟。周围的呼吸声逐渐浓重，亢奋地赞叹着他鲜美红嫩的娇穴，泛着诱人的水光，看上去细滑紧致，通透的肌肤下嫩青色的血管都依稀可见。

“没碰就湿成这样，还真是个骚货。”

宋旻浩感觉自己被人盯得又湿了一点，他多恨自己还没被玩弄就淫贱成这样的身子。他扭着臀想躲开伸来的粗糙大手，却被另一人从后面搂住了腰。

“嗯———不要！”  
罪恶的大手将他的臀瓣掰得更开，让其他男人能足够尽兴地欣赏他红艳的花园谷。  
果不其然引来一片亢奋的目光，看着隐秘的花谷在自己眼前尽数展现着里面的风景，一众人眼睛都直了。

生茧的指节挖入软嫩的峡缝，惹来一声销魂的呻吟。一股淫液淌了下来，绷紧的身体每一个细胞都被挑引了起来。他颤着，极度渴望被填满被暴力虐待的花穴急迫地一张一合，销魂的殷红肉洞看得一群男人口干舌燥。  
     
“啊……呜呜…………啊！…啊！……啊！”

 他在男人手指侮辱性的抠弄下难受地哭叫着，四肢都被人掌控着还在做无谓的挣扎。他哭的时候少年音很重，黏黏糯糯的像在撒娇，因凌辱而蹙起的眉头、抑制呻吟声而咬住的下唇则更是激起了男人们变态的欲望。有人忍不住破坏规则加入了进来。

制约手腕的男人松了手，宋旻浩趴在床角，腰被搂着往上抬了抬，丰盈的臀部于是翘立得更高。

身后的男人揉捏着他细嫩的臀肉，笑得一脸猥琐。

“操他妈怎么长的，腰这么细屁股还挺肥，天生被操的骚狐狸。”

宋旻浩因药效和男人的侮弄几近高潮。他丢掉了廉耻疯狂摇晃着淫荡的屁股，搂着他的男人感受着那销魂的小腰软到极致地前后扭动着，自己的粗大迅速肿硬成无法忍受的程度。

男人的动作愈来愈粗暴猛烈。宋旻浩一遍一遍喊着不要，又感觉自己痛苦又享受的声调就像色情片里可怜的女主角。他尖叫了一声，一股浊液喷洒而出，直觉喷到玩弄他的男人的裤子上，又几股冲了出来，床单上一片狼藉。

“哈哈哈哈，真可爱，被手操射了。”

 

宋旻浩的腰瘫软了下来，小小的口张得大大的喘着气。又四个人加入了进来，比起前四个他们身形大了不止一圈，硕大的肌肉有些可怕地耸立着，巨大的阴茎在裤裆里高高隆起。

宋旻浩还没从高超的余韵中反应过来，便被一股猛力轻而易举地托了起来，他被翻了个身，面对面地被举着放在男人大得吓人的阳根上。宋旻浩疼得惨叫不已，泪水侵染得胸膛都湿了。  
    
梨花带雨的脸蛋丝毫没有引起男人的怜惜。他有力的大手抓着宋旻浩的腿弯，巨长的肉棍粗鲁地捅了进去。  
     
“噢———” 男人发出满足的低吟，开始慢慢抽动起来，自己的呼吸也变得浑浊不堪。“真他妈的尤物，好滑好紧啊…”

宋旻浩抱着他的脖子，在欲海的痛楚和快感里沉迷。没注意到另一个人又来到了他后面，把他正忙于吞吃的小血洞挖得更开，抹满润滑的粗壮怪物竟想硬挤了进来。

“不！………不可以了……会坏掉的……” 他害怕得发音都不清晰了，疯狂摇头求饶，凌乱的发丝半遮住眼，模样可怜极了。他挣脱着想推开，手肘却被其他两人捉住。

“啊———” 他被顶入得仰直了脖子，紫黑色的怪物进入了他柔软的小洞。两个壮汉一个坐着一个跪着有节奏地同时操弄着他可怜的小口，场面触目惊心。

宋旻浩在两人暴烈的蹂躏中身体不支地昏了过去，又被狠撞得清醒过来，如此反复，他精神恍惚地低声哼哼着，柔弱的身子又被另外一人抱起来，腿弯抬上肩膀……  
   
湿漉漉的穴肉被男人的手搅弄着，发出“吱吱”水声，他望着天花板，动人而微弱地嘤咛着。

其余观看的男人早对着他撸完几发，此刻再也忍耐不住，纷纷爬上大床在他香嫩的肌肤上贪婪的舔舐，吸吮着他诱惑的香气。尽管失去意识，身体却诚实地回应着。有人拉开了他的腿，肮脏的舌头冲进迷乱的花穴，用力吸吮和舔尝着他流下的爱液。

“哈………哈………哈………” 他被舔吸得娇喘连连，噙满水雾的双眸无力地望着暴奸自己的众人，虚弱的脸蛋上泛着一片湖光水色。  
品尝得津津有味的男人亲了亲他的耳环，贴着他的耳鬓嘴唇轻轻磨着。  
“美人，给亲嘴吗？”

他听懂了这句话，竟顺从地把脸偏了过去。他知道反抗的结局只会更惨。被动地承受着野蛮的舌头，任它在自己口腔里肆虐蛮缠，唇内发出微弱的呜吟声。

蹂躏完他的小嘴后，滑腻的舌头绕过半个下颚轮廓又回到他的耳根，舌尖顶在他露出半截的耳洞里一进一出，狗一般地喘着气笑说：“你好香，哪儿都香。”

宋旻浩被又一只手摁得一个趔趄，紫红色的粗大性qì弹到他的唇边，他闭上眼发抖地死活不张口，腰肢却从背后抬起毫不怜香惜玉地顶进鲜血直流的小肉洞。他惊叫了一声，前面的大怪物便冲进柔嫩的唇瓣，他哽咽得发不出声。

后面的男人只是填了进去便停了下来。看好戏似的笑着：“不帮我兄弟舔，我就不动。” 宋旻浩恢复了些神智，也悲哀地意识到这具淫乱的身体有多渴望被粗暴对待。

粉嫩香软的舌尖青涩地舔舐着紫红的龟头。男人爽得直喘粗气，壮硕的阳根爆出一根根愤怒的血管，他实在忍不住，抓着宋旻浩头上的兽耳狂干他红艳的小嘴。浓稠的脏液喷进他的喉咙，之后又撤出来射在他潮红的脸蛋上，头发也打湿了。

“狗日的谁让你这么早射他脸上的？老子还没亲呢！”

“爽死了，哦———好会夹！” 身后的男人一手抓着他的一只兔耳，随顶弄一次次粗暴地往后拉。他疼得迷乱大叫，丰满的屁股被一顿狂抽猛送，另一组人也涌了上来，其中一人扶着痛硬的阳具再次堵住他可怜的小嘴。

“大明星，看镜头。”

不要！他在心里大喊着。  
不要拍下来……

他疯狂摇头，相机放大着他主动吞吐庞大肉棒的风骚肉穴，到他水蛇一般扭动的放荡小腰，再到他湿着眼睫舔吃大阴茎的脸庞。

“你说人的进化差距怎么这么大。” 拍照的男人回放着方才记录下的淫靡桥段，对正抱起宋旻浩的肥壮男人蔑笑道：“阿武看你猴急的丑逼样，骑在人家身上的样子我都看不下去。”

被叫了名字的壮男嘿嘿一笑，埋在宋旻浩细滑的脖颈里舔得啧啧有声。扭着宋旻浩的下巴抬起来左看右看。“长得再漂亮有什么用，这嘴巴这么小就是个摆饰，老爹的几把都包不住。”

周遭的几个男人立马传来一阵猥琐的哄笑。“下面的口可不小。”

宋旻浩在扶抱下坐了上来，他的花园口已经松软得不成样子，比较轻松的接纳了壮男的巨根。吻痕密布的双腿无力地垂在男人肥壮腰干的两边。壮男摸着他细窄的腰肢将他搂得更紧，惨遭蹂躏的鲜嫩花蕾贴上男人肥硕的胸膛。湿厚的舌头吃不够地疯舔着他滑嫩的颈肩，向他鲜红的双唇移去。感受到宋旻浩厌恶的抗拒，竟也没生气，转而往下进攻他敏感的红润糕点。

“别这样……唔………啊……” 他推搡着男人的大头，抗拒地吟叫着。尽管不想承认，他真的很喜欢被别人吸奶…因而娇声软气地喘息颤抖着，想引诱男人更狠地干他。一只兔耳半垂着耷拉下来，金发凌乱地黏在额前和耳边，光洁的皮肤上一片香汗淋漓。他偏着脖子，随呼喘拉出的深沟在引人犯罪。

“卧槽？他又硬了，这小狐狸精是有多骚啊。” 男人们大笑着，揉捏着几把纷纷凑上去。

“小美人，来吃哥哥的。”

宋旻浩疯狂摇头，后穴的难耐骚痒让他实在忍不住想被填满和猛力冲插的欲望，撑着身子竟主动起伏了起来。  
壮男也是会忍，居然抽了出来，看着狼狈跪趴在床的男孩臀部可怜而淫贱地抽搐着，笑道：“想要的话，知道该怎么说吧。”

宋旻浩摇着屁股，像一只发情的小母猫，摆出极擅长的楚楚可怜而肉欲露骨的神情，娇声道：“想要噢尼酱的大肉棒。”

“谁想要？” 蓄势勃发的几人炫耀似的甩着他们粗壮的性器打在他脸上。

“想要哥哥们插…嗯……想要哥哥们都来狠……狠干小浪穴。” av里学到的日语直接说了出来，倒是没有什么语言障碍。

“呀～～～嗯～～” 渴望已久的身体深处终于得到满足，致命的快感让他差点昏死过去。开始还有尚存的意识提醒自己被奸淫和背叛男友的事实，后来只剩本能的回应和娇吟。

“啊，啊，啊，啊，嗯嗯” 放荡的叫春声不绝于耳。最后一位围观者也加入了进来。揪着他的头发，对着疯狂呼吸的小嘴塞了进去。三个粗汉就像三面肉墙封锁着一前一后和他的下面，撑裂宋旻浩上下的两张小口，野兽般地无情蹧蹋着。

宋旻浩的眼睑下滴淌着泪水汗液和J液，娇美的香唇和嫩穴被湿淋淋的男根塞得满满的，纤软的蛇腰扭成淫乱不堪的姿势，取悦着群人。  
被当成MB由几组嫖客轮流群P过，撕裂的衣衫垂危地挂在吻痕与jy遍布的身体上。他的脸色惨白得可怕，急促的喘息变得越来越细微，在新一轮的淫辱前再次身体不支地昏了过去。


End file.
